five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
One Night of Everything: Ultimate Custom Night
:This page may be public, but you're NOT allowed to work on the canon FNaF characters without my permission. This doesn't include presets that include the characters, however, or grammatical corrections. One Night of Everything: Ultimate Custom Night is the supposed finale in the One Night of Everything series. This game is a huge custom night featuring several presets. Notes *Don't edit anything made by other people. You may only add your own categories. *If you're struggling on where to put animatronics, use the Spare Rooms! It doesn't really matter if animatronics are already there as the cameras will deactivate. *If you can't make your table look good, don't worry. I'll try and touch it up. *Use notes (as in on the table) if you have anything specific to enquire about. Story After William Afton beat 50/20 mode in the Ultimate Custom Night, Satan decided to send him here, to prove his skill and just for the devil's entertainment. Location The location is a mish-mash of all the Five Nights locations bundled into one, perfect for all the animatronics. Characters Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Five Nights at Freddy's 4 FNaF World Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Ultimate Custom Night Extended Canon (VentureSonic) FazbearFreak's Finest One Night at Flumpty's Disaster19 Dummies Non-Zomboss's Zany & Wacky Funhouse The Wobblebobble Show w/ His Majesty Caelywobbles Slogan2's Characters Lord Bowser's Squad POPGOES Shadow's Crew FRAVIUM /wThe "FNaF 8 Wannabes" TJOC (The Joy of Creation) You may only select a maximum of 25 characters and their AI can be customized from 0 to 20, like in Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2. The preset mechanic returns from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Sister Location too. After completing a night, you're rewarded money depending on the added total of all the animatronics AI. For example, stand-alone Freddy on 20 will give you $20. All of the FNaF1 cast on 20 will give you $120. This money can be used in the shops. In-game Mechanics *Camera **The traditional camera reappears in this game. It can view nearly every room except the Safe Room, Funtime Bunker and Nightmare Storage. **Control shocks can be sent through certain rooms. These being the two vents and Right Hall. *Doors **The Doors from Five Nights at Freddy's 1 return. They can be shut and opened. **The doors run on an independent power source. If no doors are closed, the power refills itself but if any door is closed, it'll drain. *Vents **The Vents from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 return and act exactly as they did. *Flashlight **The flashlight returns and acts exactly as it did in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Freddy Mask **The Freddy Mask returns from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. If you wear it, your oxygen meter will go down, but it can ward off animatronics. *Oxygen Meter **Oxygen is a key component in this game. It starts at 100% at the start of the night. Using the mask, being jumpscared by a Phantom or if the oxygen machine is tampered with will cause it to drain. The lower the oxygen, the more prone you are to Hallucinogen Animatronics. **Adventure Endo-01s, Minireenas, Springtrap can tamper with the Oxygen Machine found in the Right Hall. Minireenas will stay there until being zapped by a control shock. **Hallucinogen Animatronics include: Golden Freddy (and Withered), the Shadow animatronics, the Phantoms, the Nightmares, Yenndo and Lolbit. * XOR Repellent ** This can only be used once per night. Whenever XOR is about to appear, quickly click on her before she finishes her song to get her to go away. She will however reappear in an hour. (If you used it on her at 2am amshe would reappear at 3am am *Colored Buttons ** A set of Five Flashy, Multicolored Buttons. They are used to fix the monitor and repel Simon. Shop Presets Endless Night Endless Night is unlocked upon completing 3 Challenges. Upon entering Endless Night, the player must choose a difficulty level, which dictates how many 20-Difficulty Animatronics the player must activate. The player then chooses the Animatronics and must survive as long as possible. At least 25% of the selected animatronics must be able to directly kill the player through a jumpscare. Good Night is only unlocked upon surviving for a minute on Impossible-er-er Difficulty. Trivia *Every animatronic that appeared in the canon Ultimate Custom Night makes an appearance here, along with a few extras. **Golden Freddy and Endo-01 are added from Five Nights at Freddy's 1. **Withered Freddy, Withered Foxy, Endo-02, Shadow Freddy and RWQFSFASXC are added from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy and Phantom Puppet are added from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. **Jack-O-Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy and Plushtrap are added from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. **More FNaF World reps are added, including the returning Adventure Endo-01 and also Adventure Fredbear, Endoplush, Deedee and Mendo. **Funtime Freddy, Bidybabs, Minireenas, Bonnet, Electrobab, Yenndo and Lolbit are added from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. **Trash and the Gang are separated into their own characters, and Security Puppet and the returning Candy Cadet is added from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. *The Shop mechanic returns from Factory Shift as a reward for beating nights and adding replay value. *The Oxygen mechanic was based on the scrapped Toxicity Meter from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, which was later reused in Five Nights at Toy Fazbear's. *In the Game Area, there are three arcade cabinets. One labeled Deedee's Fishing World (where Deedee and Old Man Consequences appears), another labelled Chica's Party (where Phantom Chica appears) and another named Pizza Battle (as a reference to the game). * There is also another Deedee's Fishing World hidden in the far corner of the Nightmare Storage that is hard to see, but it is grey and beaten up. Clicking on it without the key will make a beeping noise, and then blue-screen before the game crashes. Clicking on it with the key will show a picture of XOR hanging herself using Deedee's fishing rod. Clicking it again will play a distorted voice clip of Old Man Consequence saying "All Actions have Consequences," and unlock a secret "Hell Mode" where everyone is set to 50 difficulty. This only works on "Golden Freddy" mode. This also restarts your night to prevent people from using it at the last minute. *The Shadow Plushies will rarely twitch or start to hover over your desk. Strange... * The ??? item is something that is HEAVILY related to the FNaF Lore, but nobody has beaten Every Challenge yet, so we don't know what it is... **It is rumored to be the chest but opened with Fredbear's head inside of it. Could also just be a troll item like the Golden Virtual Boy. We'll see... **It's also rumored to be a bunch of voice recordings recorded by William Afton himself... **Another persistent rumor says it's a bundle of Exotic Butters... *Rick will rarely tell one of Candy Cadet's stories, but with him in it, saving the day. *The Golden Bonnie Trophy lacks a Guitar, an odd design choice that is lampshaded by the item description. *If you click on Foxy (THD)'s nose, it will make him scream "BREKFEST, DAD'E" *When Nightmare Bonnie is about to attack, a sticky note with the Wi-Fi Password will inexplicably appear on the desk. *Sometimes when The Puppet is active, you can hear a really faint bass-boosted Ali-A theme in the background. Category:Games Category:TonicHedgefox's pages Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Custom Night